1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pet bathing apparatus and, more particularly, the invention relates to a pet bathing apparatus which is a bathtub insert specifically designed to provide consumers an easy means of bathing their animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
America is a country of dog and cat lovers. In fact, according to the American Pet Products Manufacturers Association, (APPMA) there are approximately 68 million owned dogs in the United States and 73 million owned cats. Pets provide unconditional love, companionship and unmatched loyalty to their owners. While dogs are known as “man's best friend”, providing protection and happy companionship, cats are more independent, yet nonetheless, still offer love and warmth. For many owners, a favorite end to a hectic day is spent curled up on a sofa or chair, with a beloved pet nestled nearby.
Because dogs and cats are more often considered a member of the family, as opposed to merely a pet, most owners provide adequate shelter, a healthy diet and a regular routine of bathing and grooming for their animals. Regularly bathing one's dog, or even a self-grooming cat is an important part of pet care. Killing germs, bating odors, and ridding the pet of pests such as fleas and ticks, a regular bath is crucial for a pet's overall health.
While regularly bathing an animal is a crucial aspect of proper pet care, doing so is not without drawbacks. Specifically, most animals do not enjoy being bathed. Jumping out of the tub and soaking their owner, giving a dog or cat a bath can be a completely frustrating experience. Holding the animal down with one hand and applying pet shampoo with the other can be nearly impossible, especially if the pet is fighting to climb out of the tub. Furthermore, even after the pet has been bathed and dried, the trouble does not end for most pet owners, as animal fur can easily clog plumbing. Digging animal hair out of the drain and cleaning stray fur from the walls of the tub, bathing a pet can not only be difficult, it can also create quite a mess.